With rapid development of science and technologies, almost everyone is equipped with a mobile electronic apparatus or a notebook computer. To facilitate an identity of a user being securely recognized on a mobile electronic apparatus or a notebook computer, currently, a most popular and most secure approach of the biological recognition type is fingerprint recognition.
However, conventional fingerprint recognition modules in the market do not include a technology of encapsulating any light-emitting source (for example, an LED) together. That is, the conventional fingerprint recognition modules do not emit light. Therefore, when a finger user is located in an environment where a light source is not sufficient, a conventional fingerprint recognition module cannot indicate a position at which the finger user should press. Further, when the fingerprint recognition module is pressed and used, the user cannot learn a working status of the conventional fingerprint module.
In view of this, a conventional fingerprint recognition module and a manufacturing method therefor still need to be improved.